bluelockfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Moving In (Japanese: 入寮, Nyūryō) is the 2nd chapter of Blue Lock manga series. Summary Isagi is on a bus on the way to the Blue Lock facility. Upon arriving, they were given uniforms with a number and letter by Anri. Yoichi is given the number 299, letter Z. The Z states their respective rooms. Yoichi then went to his respective room. Upon opening, he learned that it is a shared room. After changing into uniforms, Jinpachi appeared at a screen stating that everyone in the room will be each other's roommates and rivals. He then revealed that the number attached was their ranking among the 300 players in the Blue Lock. Their ranking will change base on several factors. And unconditionally, the top five players will participate for Japan's U-20 National Team for the World Cup and those defeated will be permanently barred from the team. Jinpachi then announced a game "Tag" where the time limit is 136 seconds and whoever is "it" when the timer runs out will be removed from the team. The first "it" is the lowest among the team, which is Gurimu Igarashi. He decided to target Yoichi which is only one rank higher than him but Yoichi managed to dodge the attack. He then spotted a sleeping guy and decided to changed his target. Upon kicking the ball, Gurimu was kicked at the face by Meguru Bachira. Unattended, Rensuke Kunigami was hit by the ball and is now the "it". He attached Yoichi. Only one minute left and Yoichi is still the "it". He decided to attack Gurimu which is the lowest rank player. Meguru distracted Yoichi and gave Yoichi a chance to attack Rensuke while arm locking him. Rensuke throw him resulting in him hitting Gurimu. After that hit, Gurimu had his ankle injury. Rensuke then shouted at Yoichi and told him to get the chance. 29 seconds left. Gurimu is begging Yoichi to spare him. 21 seconds left, Yoichi is planning to kick the ball towards Gurimu. 15 seconds left, Yoichi stopped and decided to attack those higher than him. After the decision of sparing Gurimu, Meguru steal the ball from Yoichi. 10 seconds left, he decided to go for Kira. 8 seconds left, Kira managed to dodged the attack. 5 seconds left, the ball is coming towards Yoichi. He kicked the ball and it hit Kira's face. The game is over and Jinpachi declared that Kira is expelled. Shocked and angry by the result, Kira confronted Jinpachi stating that he's throwing away the future of Japan. Jinpachi responded that the room is 16.5 x 40.32 meters which is the exact same proportions as the penalty area and stating that 75% of goals are scored from that area and it is a striker's domain. He also said that if one cannot survive under those conditions, they are not qualified to be strikers. Kira was then expelled from the team. Jinpachi then declared that the remaining players have passed the entrance test and will be the players of Blue Lock's Team Z. Characters by Appearance * Yoichi Isagi * Anri Teieri * Ryousuke Kira * Rensuke Kunigami * Gin Gagamaru * Wataru Kuon * Meguru Bachira * Okuhito Iemon * Hyoma Chigiri * Yudai Imamura * Gurimu Igarashi * Asahi Naruhaya * Jingo Raichi * Jinpachi Ego Navigation Category:Chapters Category: Volume 1 Chapters